Of Joy and Tears!
by xiaoj
Summary: A new title, created to host more of the oneshots drabbles written for the various 30 themes on livejournal with regard to PoT pairings. No relations between the stories, can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Midnight Visit!  
Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Pairing: Kirihara/Ann Theme: #3, Bling Bling Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Tachibana Ann was about to retire for the night when the unmistakenable rang of the doorbell interrupted her notion of rest. The idea of someone coming over for a visit at this late of time caused her to frown, cursing under her breath, she headed over to open the door. The visitor had better had something important for her, otherwise, she vowed that the latter would wish they'd never been born.

'Bling Bling' the sound of the doorbell sounded again, interrupting her trains of thoughts.

Not bothering to check for her state of dressing, she had pulled the door opened only to reveal Kirihara Akaya, staring at her beet-red.

"Oh... it's you..." Ann remarked simply.

Feeling the cold air against her exposed legs, she pulled the latter in and closed the door behind them.

"So what brings you over?" Ann asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Akaya responded the query with one of his own.

"I'm wearing clothes, that's what..." Ann replied non-chanlantly.

"You called that clothes? Shouldn't you at least make yourself presentable?" Akaya retorted.

Ann frowned, "Care to elaborate what you meant by presentable? By the way, you haven't had the right to berate me for my attire. What are you thinking about? Coming over to a girl's place at midnight?"

"Well... I..." Akaya stuttered, not knowing what to say in response.

"What's more, it's not as if you hadn't seen me starked naked before..." Ann commented dryly.

"True... but still..." Akaya argued, only to be stopped by Ann.

"But still what?" Ann prompted.

"What if it hadn't been me at the door?" Akaya fumed.

Upon hearing Akaya's statement, Ann snorted. "Who else will be coming over at this point of time? Other than you, that is..." she added.

"But..." Akaya started.

"But... nothing, you're just been jealous..." Ann interrupted Akaya's speech.

For a while neither spoke, until Ann's yawn interrupted the silence.

"Why don't you come over here and join me? Unless you want to sleep on the couch ..." Ann suggested.

"Maybe...you'll never know..." Akaya retorted, trying his hardest not to stare at Ann's exposed cleavage.

"Man! you know, you're being impossible!" Ann growled as she reached forward and pulled Akaya into her bedroom with her.

A few moments later, the lights in the apartment dimmed... The time shown on the clock by the night stand, said '2 AM'.

owari

date started: 23/08/05

date completed: 23/08/05

date revised: 24/08/05 


	2. Dating

Fandom: Prince of Tennis Title: Dating!  
Author/Artist: jgal87 or land of fics Theme(s): #16, Appropriate; Are you sure? #17, Eto...;hmmm.  
Pairing/Characters: Tensai Pair, Oshitari/Fuji Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis Summary: Oshitari asked Fuji out for a date...

It was just like any other days, Fuji Syusuke was just packing up his belongings after tennis practise, about to leave the school with his fellow teammates when he felt Eiji tapping on his shoulder seeking attention. Smiling up at Eiji, he asked. "Eiji, is anything the matter?"

Instead of answering his question, Eiji had simply pointed to the side and gestured for him to look over. Curiousity pipqued, Fuji had turned towards whatever that had caught his friend attention, only to find himself staring at Oshitari Yuushi -- tensai of Hyoutei.

"Eh?" Fuji seemed stunned for a moment, before stating. "Oshitari Yuushi..."

"Yo!" Oshitari responded, a smirk playing on his lips. Satisfied of his own achievements in catching the latter off-guard, even if it only lasted for a second.

"Is there anything you want from us?" Fuji asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"Aa...I was wondering when you're going to ask that..." Oshitari mused, before staring straight at Fuji. "I'm here to ask you out for a date."

"Huh? A date?" Fuji blinked, not expecting such response from the latter.

"Yes, a date!" Oshitari replied firmly.

No signs of hesitation could be detected in the other's voice, causing Fuji to hesitate for a moment.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I'm sure of it."

Silence.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Fuji finally responded, his piercing eyes staring straight at Oshitari.

Oshitari smirked, as he stared back at Fuji with unwavering gaze. "I'm well aware of the consequences of dating you..."

"Hmmm..." Fuji made a knowing sound, as he appeared to be taking Oshitari's words into consideration. He regarded the latter for some time, before stating with a serious expression on his face. "I'm possessive."

"I know... I'm not very generous myself..." Oshitari replied, just as serious.

"Fine... I agree... but on one condition." Fuji finally caved to Oshitari's request.

"Oh?" Oshitari arched an eyebrow in question, while Fuji responded by giving the latter a smirk of his own.

"I get to choose the venue." Fuji said.

"Deal!" Oshitari responded, after a moment of silence. Fuji smiled pleasantly while Oshitari smirked in satisfaction. That was when the two finally realized that they'd had audiences with them. Turning towards the direction of the fellow Seigaku's regulars, they were amused by the various facial expressions on them.

Tezuka was eyeing them sternly, Inui was mumbling under his breath and grinning as he record the new information in that notebook of his. Echizen was avoiding their eyes as he pulled his cap further down to hide his embarrassment, Momoshiro was grinning gleefully. Kawamura looked fainted, Eiji was openly gaping while Oishi and Kaidoh was blushing madly like two tomatoes.

Fuji smiled as he eyed his fellow teammate's reaction, while Oshitari merely raised an eyebrow cockily at them, before turning to leave the site. No sooner had Oshitari departed the site, Fuji broke the awkward silence by asking.

"Saa...should we make a move then?"

Neither of them spoke, but follow Fuji's lead silently as they departed for home.

Owari

date started: 27/08/05

date completed: 27/08/05

date revised: 27/08/05 


	3. Merry Christmas

Title: Merry Christmas!  
Author/Artist: jgal87 or landoffics Pairing: Ryoma/Ann Themes: #2, Christmas Tree Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis

Echizen Ryoma sighed, as he flopped himself uncerementiously on one of the benches in the park. Despite it being christmas day, he was alone, without any companion. He had arrived at the park to find it deserted, however, he was not at least bothered by the lack of humanity. In fact, he was glad to find it empty of people. The prospect of dealing with people weren't exactly on his list now, especially he had had enough of socialising the previous day, during his birthday party.

Sitting on the bench, his eyes scanned the surrounding aimlessly until his eyes upon a figure sitting alone under the christmas tree, situated in a corner of the park. There goes the idea of having the park to himself/Who could be out here alone on Christmas/ he couldn't help but thought.

/Well... it wouldn't hurt to try and get a glimpse of the person.../ Ryoma thought as he made a move over to the corner, pretending to throw something in the trashcan located near by. It was upon closer inspection, did he realized it was actually the younger sister of Tachibana Kippei, Ann.

Without realizing where he was moving, he found himself standing in front of the latter. Nearly slapping his head in annoyance when the girl looked up at him quizzically.

"A-re? Echizen-kun? What are you doing here?" Tachibana Ann asked, bewilderment written all over her face.

Despite his embarrassment of being caught, Ryoma shrugged casually. "Nothing..."

Ann raised an eyebrow in question, and was about to say something when Ryoma interrupted. "So, why are you alone?"

"Huh?" Ann blinked, not understanding why Echizen Ryoma would ask her something totally unrelated to tennis. It took a while for her mind to register the question, before she asked back in return.

"What about you? Why are you alone out here during Christmas?"

"Che... why should I tell you?" Ryoma replied, arrogantly.

"Exactly! Since you aren't willing to tell me your reason, what makes you think I'll tell you mine?" Ann responded, just as cocky.

"Che...mada mada dane..." Ryoma muttered under his breath.

For a while neither spoke but stare at one another in silence. It wasn't until Ann's cell phone rang that broke the silence between them.

"Excuse me..." Ann said, as she pulled her cell phone out from her pocket. Ryoma said nothing but watched in contemplative silence as Ann exchange a few words on the phone with the other party. It didn't take long for the conversation was rather short, he'd only seen Ann agreeing to what the other party had said before she hung up the call.

"Sorry, that was my brother calling... I'd better get going, before he decided to come over and pick me up... it's nice to see you here... I'll probably see you around." Ann told Ryoma as she made a move to leave the place.

"Aa...I'll see you around too..." Ryoma responded, and was about to head towards the opposite direction when he heard Ann calling him.

Turning around to face her in bewilderment, he wondered what could have been the reason for the other girl to call out to him. After all, it weren't as if they had much to say to one another. His musings were cut short, however, when he heard Ann's next words to him.

"Echizen-kun, Merry Christmas!"

The words, though simple and brief, somehow had caused Ryoma's heart to flutter in excitement. Yet, he could come up with no reason to explain the sudden feeling that arises in him at that point of time. However, he do know that this wouldn't be the last time he will experience the feeling of his heart fluttering in excitement. He couldn't help but look forward to his next meeting with Ann.

owari

date started: 25/08/05

date completed: 26/08/05

date revised: 26/08/05 


	4. Is that even possible

Fandom: Prince of Tennis Title: Is that even possible?  
Author/Artist: jgal87 or landoffics Theme(s): #6, Soooo not funny! ; #5 Trickery Pairing: Tensai Pair, Oshitari/Fuji Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis Summary: Someone found a pregnancy kit in the trash can...

/What on earth was that/ was the first thought which entered Oshitari's mind when he caught sight of the abandoned pregnancy test kit laying among the various unwanted items in the trashcan of the bathroom.

A frown marred his features as he mentally searched his mind for any indications that might explain the sudden appearance of the kit, finding none, he'd decided to locate his room mate, cum lover, Fuji Syusuke. Somehow, he have a feeling that the latter might have the answer to /it/. Staring at the abandoned 'stick' for another second, he sighed and went in search of his boyfriend.

It didn't take long for him to locate Fuji, for the latter was sitting in the kitchen, eating ice-cream. As if sensing his presence, Fuji had turned towards him. Smiling mischieviously, as he greeted the latter.

"Aa... Yuushi, I take it as you'd seen /it?"

There's no doubt that the 'it' refers to the pregnancy kit, hence Oshitari was all the more convinced that Fuji had some idea on how /it/ had ended up in the trashcan of their bathroom when they barely had any ladies over. Forcing down his urge to growl, he stated calmly.

"Yes, I'd seen it... Would you like to explain or... do I have to force it out from you?" he added as an afterthought, knowing that Fuji will never owned up unless being forced.

Fuji appeared to be amused, there's a moment of silence, before Fuji answered slowly. "Saa... Yuushi, What if I told you I'm pregnant?"

Upon hearing Fuji's answer, Oshitari could felt his eyebrow twitching dangerously. Despite how advanced technology works these days, there's still impossible for a male to conceive as they are lacking in certain organs which will enable them to do so. Feeling a migrane acting up, Oshitari forced himself to remain cool as he pressed on.

"Fuji... don't try to be funny, you know as well as I do, there's no way /Men/ could be pregnant... despite how the technology might works these days..."

"Maa... I'm only joking, you don't have to get so work up..." Fuji smiled innocently.

Oshitari remained silent, not making any response. Fuji sighed, knowing that there's no way he'll be able to get any response out from Oshitari under this circumstances. He decided to answer Oshitari's query on the existence of the pregnancy kit in their household.

"Maa... Yuushi, that /thing/ belongs to my sister, Yumiko. She'd came over just a while ago, and had taken liberty to use our bathroom. She might have accidentally dump it in the trashcan on her way out... After all, she did inform me that she's pregnant..."

Oshitari took a moment to assess Fuji's words, before heaving a sigh of relief inwardly. For a moment, he'd almost taken Fuji's joke for the truth. After all, Fuji does have the tendency to do all sort of weird things that conned him into believing the impossible... Ironically, despite being a genius like his boyfriend, he would never be able to guess what Fuji Syusuke was thinking, unlike the latter.

Mentally, he wondered if his boyfriend has been taking lessons on trickery from the resident trickster from Rikaidai, Niou Masaharu. The sheer thought sends shivers up his spine, his boyfriend had been sadistic to begin with and if the latter had indeed been taking lessons from Niou... He shudders to think what he might be facing in future...

owari

date started: 27/08/05

date completed: 27/08/05

date revised: 07/09/05 


	5. Scrapbook

Title: Scrapbook Fandom: Prince of Tennis Rating: PG-13 Pairing/Characters: Tezuka/Fuji/Atobe Type: Drabble; one-shot written for relinquished972 for X'mas.  
Disclaimer: As usual, no I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Authors' notes: Half the time, I dunno what I'm writing...

It was christmas, a season for people to exchange gifts and offered their thanks giving. For some, it was a season of romance. Yet, for Fuji Syusuke, it was neither. He yearn and dread the arrival of christmas season each year, somehow, the task of picking out specific gifts for his two lovers was getting tougher and harder each year. Initially, when he'd agreed to enter into the relationship, he certainly hadn't planned to come this far.

Knowing himself best at that point of time, he thought the relationship wouldn't last. However, he was wrong, not only was the relationship still intact after all these years; he seemed to have fallen deeper and harder for his two lovers at the same time. 

Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Atobe Keigo; the two top players and captains of the Seigaku and Hyoutei tennis club respectively. Never in his life, did the thought of having those two young men of different characteristics and personality, as his boyfriends occured to Fuji before. Yet, it was an undeniable fact that he was indeed involved with them romantically.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. He'd randomly picked out a set of brand new wristbands for Tezuka, but he was still having trouble deciding what to give Atobe for christmas. Tezuka's gifts was easy, after all, the latter was easily pleased and weren't picky, but Atobe was another matter altogether. Being one born into a well-off family, Atobe Keigo, was known for his luxuarious living style. Hence, that'd cultivates the latter's tendency to pick on certain things that's not well-made or anything that's not from designers store.

Thus, Fuji had made it a point never to buy Atobe anything that's for usage, and settled for little things such as CDs, cameras or anything else that doesn't necessarily comes with a designers logo. /Wait, Cameras... speaking of cameras, maybe he could.../ A smile tug at the corner of Fuji's lips as an idea strikes, placing the set of wristbands back onto the rack, where it originally had been. Fuji head over to the stationery corner and randomly picked out two sets of coloured-papers, before taking them to the counter and paid for them.

As soon as the papers were being paid for, he hurried back home and made a bee-line for his room. He'd decided to make both his lovers a scrapbook, their gifts this year would be something memorable and meaningful. Laying out all the photos he'd taken from the period when he'd got to know them and up to their latest date, at this point of time. He selected a few which was taken from good angles, and which shows off both his boyfriends charms. Setting them aside from the rest of the photographs, he began working on the scrapbook.

Snucking a look at his watch, he realized he'd less than two hours to get everything done, for Atobe will be picking him up for their date soon, Tezuka will probably meet up with them at Atobe's villa later. They'd always spend christmas together at Atobe's villa, where they'll be leave alone for the rest of the night, not being disturbed by anyone.

Time passes by in a flash, he was just done with the scrapbook when he heard the doorbell rang, indicating the arrival of Atobe. Knowing Atobe, he knew the latter doesn't like to be kept waiting hence, had simply grabbed the scrapbook and placed it in a paperbag, placing it into the overnight duffle bag which he's going to bring over to Atobe's villa. He raced downstairs to open the door, smiling at the sight of an impatient Atobe whom shot a death glares for being made to wait.

"Aa... sorry for the wait, I'm doing some last minute packing..." Fuji explained.

Atobe said nothing but nodded curtly in response, while Fuji followed Atobe's lead to the awaiting limo. They both travelled in silence, not speaking a word, until they neared the villa. Stepping out of the limo graciously, Atobe went over to the other side and opened the door for Fuji. For a moment, Fuji seemed stunned before smiling a genuine smile at Atobe.

"Aa...Thank you..." Fuji responded as he stepped out of the limo.

Before either one could say anymore, a familiar voice broke their train of thoughts. Turning around, they found themselves their other lover, Tezuka.

"Tezuka." Both Fuji and Atobe acknowledged the newcomer with a nod, as they addressed the latter.

"Hn" Tezuka nodded back in silent greeting.

No words were needed, they all knew what's on their mind. Feeling the cold wind brushing againsts their exposed skin, Atobe suggested that they head in before it gets windy; which the other two agreed. Once inside, the three gathered around in Atobe's large, spacious living room, in front of the heater, which helps to warm their body and rid them of the cold. The three waited in silence for the clock to strike twelve so they could start exchanging gifts.

As soon as the clock chimes, they all started to pull their respective gifts out from their backpacks. For Atobe, it was a simple snap of his fingers, and his butler had appeared with his gifts, nicely wrapped in christmas wrapping papers. When it's finally Fuji's turn to hand out his gifts, he hesitated for a mere second before pulling two different sets of scrap book from his backpack.

He had made two separate copies, as he'd known Tezuka earlier and have a longer history with the latter. However, both copies had the same thing right towards the end, when they finally started going out. His heart was one full of anticipation, anxiousness as he eyed the two silently, and critically as he observed the two's reactions. He hadn't even been aware that he's holding his breath until he heard Tezuka's distinctive soft voice of 'Thank you'.

/One down, one more to go/

For a while, Fuji was almost worried. There hadn't been any reactions from Atobe, not even a skeptical arch of eyebrows, there was absolutely nothing. It wasn't until Atobe eyed him directly in the eyes, did he finally felt relieved of his emotional burden. Yet, he couldn't help but noticed there was something off with Atobe, the latter was looking at him with something unreadable reflected in the eyes. He simply raised one eyebrow in question, but Atobe shook his head to indicate that there's nothing wrong.

"Thanks..." Atobe finally said, after a while.

"Huh?" Fuji blinked, he wasn't expecting the latter to thank him. After all, Atobe had never thanked either of them when they handed him gifts before. Henceforth, he wasn't expecting one.

"Thanks for the gift... it's wonderful." Atobe explained. As if sensing Fuji's question, he added on as an elaboration. "No one had given me something this meaningful before... so thanks, I really appreciate it..."

"Aa... you're welcome!" Fuji smiled.

Atobe nodded before turning his attention back to Tezuka, leaving Fuji alone to his thoughts.

Fuji glances around the surrounding, before his eyes landed on his two lovers. His smile brightens, knowing that their christmas this year, would be one that they'll enjoy a lot and one that's memorable for all of them. /Maa... maybe, Christmas weren't that bad after all.../ he mused.

Owari

date started: 12/10/05

date completed: 12/10/05 


End file.
